An Unwanted Shopping Trip
by Falcitrix
Summary: Takes place in the "Another Day" universe. Joshua decides that Neku needs a change of clothes and takes him shopping. Joshua x Neku.


This has been edited, mainly because three years is a heck of a long time for one's writing style to grow and change.

Pairing: Joshua x Neku **Spoilers:** Small spoilers for "Another Day". **Warnings: **Shonen-ai, minor language. **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**An Unwanted Shopping Trip**

The Kindred Spirits were gathered at their secret base, otherwise known as Ramen Don. Most of the shop's patrons were glancing at the group warily, and Neku almost wished he and the others would just be kicked out already.

"C'mon! We have to show our love for our colors!" Shooter shouted, enthusiastically shoving his fist into the air.

"No. No way," Neku shook his head, unamused with the entire situation and deciding to flat-out refuse anything remotely related to it.

"Oh, what's wrong with your color?" asked Joshua, ever-smiling. "I'll switch with you if you _really_ don't like it."

"... No. Besides, why the hell would I want pink and rainbow, anyway?"

"They're great colors, Blue; they really are."

"Is rainbow even a color?" Shiki ventured hesitantly.

"Of course it is," Joshua replied, his tone leaving little room for argument.

"Why, because you make it so?" Neku asked sarcastically.

"You're absolutely right," Joshua nodded, grinning. Neku sighed in response. He had to deal with the most difficult people.

"Guys, we can't change topics now!" yelled Shooter, sensing instinctively that he was beginning to lose control of the situation.

"Red's right. Everyone, I think that we should be wearing our colors," suggested Joshua.

"Seriously?!" Neku objected, growing increasingly more horrified as he noticed the fact that _everyone else was nodding_.

"It'll only be when we're on special missions or going to a meeting."

"Then it's decided, then. We'll wear our colors. I call this meeting to an end," Joshua announced with finality, prompting Neku to wonder who the group's leader actually was.

"Everyone has until tomorrow's meeting to put together an outfit."

The next morning, the group was yet again gathered at Ramen Don. Neku arrived late, and, as he stepped through the door, everyone gasped. Neku thought their response was far too melodramatic and entirely uncalled for.

"Tsk tsk, Blue. Not wearing your color?"

"I couldn't find anything that's both and Black and Bl -," Neku broke off, finally noticing what Joshua was wearing.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this, but what's with the shirt and pants...?"

"What, you don't like the combination of a pink shirt with rainbow pants?"

"You... you look like a hippie." _An extremely flamboyant one at that_, his mind helpfully added as an afterthought.

"Oh, you don't mean that. You love my clothing, I know it," Joshua teased. Neku blushed despite himself. "No, I really don't."

"I propose that we call an emergency end to this meeting to fix Blue's fashion faux pas," Joshua suggested.

"An emergency end?" asked Neku, definitely afraid of what was going to come next.

"Yes. Blue... we're going shopping!" said Joshua, giggling maniacally.

"Um," stammered Neku, trying desperately to think of an excuse not to go.

"I can almost see the gears turning. You're not worming your way out of this one, Blue - I'm taking you on a_ special_ shopping trip."

"And what hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it'll be only me and you," said Joshua, his grin getting wider.

Neku groaned. "Why." It was more of a complaint than a question.

Joshua giggled. "It's not like you have a choice in the matter. So, let's go shopping!"

Neku looked around the room, wearing his most convincing _please, save me_ expression.

"Don't make me drag you out of here."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming," Neku grumbled, wondering why the hell he didn't just bolt out of the restaurant.

"Thank you, dear."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Oh, nothing."

Neku had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"So ... where are we going, exactly?"

"We need to find you a blue shirt and black pants."

"Why not a black shirt with blue pants?" Neku asked, if only for the sake of being contrary.

"The former combination looks better."

"And you care, because...?"

"If _you_ don't care about your appearance, then _someone_ has to."

Neku decided not to comment. Then, after a moment:

"Wait. Don't you normally wear a blue shirt with black pants?"

"I wasn't aware you wanted to get into my clothes so badly, Blue," responded Joshua, his scandalized look immediately making Neku turn crimson.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! I was just saying..." Neku trailed off, wondering where he'd actually been going with that question and trying to compose himself.

"You must have gone shopping yesterday, right?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Those clothes of yours - they don't look like something you'd normally wear."

"Oh, these? I had these laying around."

"You had a pink shirt and rainbow pants just _laying around_?"

"Hee hee."

"Wait, is that your answer? A laugh? Or a giggle? Or whatever the hell that sound is?"

"Yes it is, Blue. Yes it is," replied Joshua, on the verge of giggling again.

"Would you please stop calling me 'Blue'?"

"Well, since you said 'please', it's a deal. I'll stop calling you by your color." Joshua's easy acquiescence put Neku on guard, as getting the other boy to agree to something was usually nigh impossible.

"So, Neku," said Joshua, almost as if he was trying out the name, "where would you like to go first?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who dragged me out here."

"True. Let's head on over to Lapin Angelique, then."

"There's no way that is ever happening, ever."

"Then you have to choose, Neku."

"What about Mus Rattus?" Neku offered, choosing the first normal store that popped into his mind. Joshua shrugged in agreement. No one moved.

"Well," said Joshua, somewhat impatiently, "don't you know where to go?"

"I thought that was your job," replied Neku, somewhat surprised.

"Since you picked the store, I assumed you actually knew where it was."

"Sorry..." Neku found himself muttering.

"Oh, it's fine. Follow me," said Joshua exasperatedly. He reached for Neku's hand and dragged the other boy along behind him.

Neku could almost _feel_ his face turn red, and attempted to will his face back to its normal colour. When Joshua turned around and saw Neku's blush, he couldn't help but giggle.

"Aw, you're blushing. I'm flattered!"

"... It's not because of you," replied Neku, slightly mortified.

"Oh, did you see another attractive guy along the way? I'm hurt, Neku, I really am," said Joshua, feigning distress.

"Stop twisting my words around, dammit!" shouted Neku, drawing a few glances from the surrounding crowd. Neku decided that if a black hole suddenly appeared and sucked him into it, he'd be completely fine with that.

"Okay, Neku, I'll stop now. Do you want to go in to the store?"

Neku was about to say yes, but then he noticed that Joshua was still holding his hand.

"Could you let go of my hand first?" asked Neku, annoyed but somewhat calmer than before.

"I will. If you're sure you want me to, that is."

Neku knew that, by now, he should have just pulled his hand away, and he certainly should have said something. But, for some reason, he didn't, and he had no earthly idea why.

Joshua giggled, looking rather pleased with himself. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. If you're fine with me holding your hand, then you should be fine with this as well."

Without warning, Joshua leaned in and kissed Neku. Neku's eyes widened, and, at first, he didn't move. He almost pulled away. Almost.

But some part of him decided that, yes, he was definitely fine with this and perhaps against his better judgment he remained exactly where he was. Eventually, the two had to breathe, and Joshua took a small step back.

"You know, Neku, I do believe that this is the best shopping trip I've ever had."

Neku could only nod his head slightly, still too shocked for words.

* * *

**A/N: **I love writing for Joshua, as he's one of my favorite kinds of characters. Personally, I think Joshua's outfit in this fic would actually suit him pretty well - I imagine the shirt as more of a light pink, as opposed to a bright, blinding pink. Also, I would love to know if there's anyone out there with eye-poppingly rainbow pants


End file.
